Sonamy - The Friend Zone
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: How's it going everyone? It's been a while. AGAIN! Sonic is really heartbroken since Amy found out the truth. Tails is trying to make him feel better. What will happen? Everyone wants to know. Read it and find out.


How it's going? I'm just about finished making this story. Here is what I have. Enjoy.

Amy was looking for Sonic but she couldn't find him anywhere. 3 hours past and she still haven't found him. She sat down and sighed. She was so worried about him. Then suddenly, Sonic saw Amy and ran to her. He grabbed Amy and ran in full speed.

"Sonic?"

"Not now Ames, I'm trying to take you far away from here."

"But why?"

"Here's why. Look behind me."

Amy looked and gasped. A HUGE explosion was blown. And the blast was right behind them.

"Can't you go any faster?"

"You better hold on tight. REALLY TIGHT."

Amy held Sonic tight. BOOM! Sonic ran in full speed.

"SLOW DOWN! I'M LOSING MY GRIP!"

"We're almost there!"

Amy held Sonic tighter.

Why do I always start with Sonic and Amy? Does anybody care about that? I don't.

1 minute later, Sonic stopped running. Amy was still holding Sonic.

"Ames, you can let go now."

"Just a little longer?"

Sonic sighed and hugged Amy back.

"So, what happened?"

"Tried to stopped the bomb from exploding. I saw 2 wires. Red and blue."

"You chose blue right?"

"Hey!"

Amy laughed.

"That's not funny."

"Alright. What wire did you choose?"

"Eggman thinks that I would be dumb enough to choose the blue wire. So I chose red."

"Then, the bomb went off and you were running for your life. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing I guess."

"Well, since you're not doing anything, can we hang out?"

"Maybe later Amy. I'm really tired."

"Oh now you're tired? A blue hedgehog who can run faster than the speed of sound is now tired? You've been running all day. You just don't want to hang out with me."

"I do. But I'm not kidding. I'm really tired. I've been running for 10 minutes trying to get away from a bomb."

"Oh please? We never do anything together. We're not even running."

Sonic sighed.

"Okay. I have nothing to do anyways."

"YAY!"

Amy squeezed Sonic.

"Amy, I can't breathe."

Amy released Sonic.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

Sonic and Amy started walking together.

"So, anything happening?"

"Just more trouble with Eggman. What about you Ames?"

"Nothing really. I just spend all day reading books and watching T.V."

"So, pretty much nothing."

"Yeah."

Sonic was thinking.

"Maybe, this won't be so bad. After all I do have a little crush on Amy. Too bad I can't tell her how I feel about her. I don't Eggman to take her away."

"So, how did you get away from the bomb?"

"I cutted the wrong wire. Then, I heard a beep. It repeated and got faster every second. I knew there was something wrong. I quickly jumped out the window and ran in full speed."

"Is that how your leg is bleeding?"

"What?"

Sonic looked at his leg.

"My leg was bleeding the whole time? And I didn't notice?"

Amy got out a bandage. She putted it on his leg.

"Thanks Amy."

"Your welc-"

Then suddenly, Amy tripped on a rock and fell. Sonic caught her.

"Are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah."

Sonic was holding Amy. He was staring at her green emerald eyes. Sonic was thinking.

"She look soooooo...amazing..."

Amy looked at Sonic's eyes. They were both staring at each other.

"I...really..want tooooo..."

Sonic kissed her. Amy kissed him back. 5 seconds later, Sonic stopped himself from deepening the kiss. He backed away from Amy and ran away.

"S-SONIC! W-W-WAIT!"

Amy started to think.

"He kissed me. Then, ran away. Why? Is it because he loves me? Or was it a game?"

Amy followed Sonic. She saw Sonic sitting on a tree stump. She hid behind the trees. Sonic was talking to himself.

"Why? Why did I kiss her? I can't believe I did something stupid. Next thing you'll know, it'll be a ring on my fingers with a bunch of kids. I like Amy, but I can't be in a relationship. I'm trying to protect her. I don't want anyone taking her away from me. I've lost too many people, and I'm not gonna lose Amy. I guess she is lonely, but we had some fun times together. Like the time she didn't believe me when I told her I was in story book. And the time she told Emerl she was her mom. And the time she saw me as a wolf or whatever. I mean, I don't understand how I've managed to turn back to my old self. Anyway, the point is, Amy is sweet and all, but I'm a very busy hero who trying to protect the world. I don't want to break her heart. I just want to be friends. I'm sorry Amy, but we're not ment to be in a relationship. I just hope you can understand why I can't be with you."

Tears slid across Amy face. She started to walk. 5 minutes later, she went inside her house. She sat down and sighed.

"I guess this means I'll never be with the person I ever care about. I don't blame him. He's just doing his job. Maybe, this is the time that I should move on. For now on, if he wants to be with me, he's going have to find someone else."

Amy looked at her clock.

"Well, better get ready for bed."

Amy went upstairs and went to her room. She laid down and went to bed.

The next day, Amy was walking through the park. She sat on a bench and took out a book. She started reading. Then suddenly, Sonic was standing in front of Amy. Amy looked at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. What are you doing here?"

"Amy listen. I know you were heard everything I said yester-"

"It's okay. I understand. I just wanted to thank you fo-"

"No. You don't understand. I didn't mean to..."

"Sonic, it's alright. You don't have to tell me."

"Amy, please. I didn't want you to.."

"Sonic, I already know. You're just doing your job. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I bothered you. I promise I won't do it again. Because I moved on."

"Amy I...YOU WHAT?!"

"I know right? It was so easy."

"But, I.."

"Anyway, I gotta go. See you later Sonic."

Amy left. Sonic was shocked. He started to cry.

"I just wanted to tell her that I do I love her. I can't believe she moved on. I...feel...so...STUPID!"

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked at Tails.

"Tails what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were running away from a bomb."

"Yeah. I already took care of that."

"Why do you look so...Are you crying?"

"I'm really upset."

"What's wrong?"

"Look. Just tell Amy I'm sorry I ran away from her."

"Umm. Okay."

Sonic ran away.

"What happened to Sonic? Well, I guess I'll get the answer from Amy."

Tails went to Amy's house. He knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Amy."

Amy opened the door.

"Hey Tails, what's brings you here?"

"Hey Amy, may I come inside?"

"Sure."

Tails went inside.

"So, what do you need?"

"It's about Sonic."

"What about him?"

"He said that he's sorry for running away from you?"

"Tell him it's okay. He didn't had to apologize."

"What happened to you guys?"

"Well, it started out like this."

Amy told Tails what happened yesterday.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"I think he was sorry for running away AFTER he kissed you."

"It's alright. I gotta go somewhere. Thanks for coming Tails."

"Your welcome. I guess."

Tails went back to the park to find Sonic. He saw Sonic walking. Tails went up to him.

"Sonic. I know what happened yesterday."

Sonic ran from Tails.

"Sonic? Why are you running away from me?"

Tails ran after Sonic. Sonic ran faster and lost Tails. Tails was catching his breath.

"Why is he running away from me? Something weird is going on. I'm gonna find out what is it."

Tails went to his lab. He got on the Tornado started the engine. 2 minutes later, Tails was in the air.

"Now to find Sonic."

Sonic was running. He started to think.

"My life is ruined. I lost the girl I loved. I went to her and said how I actually felt about her. She told me to find someone else. I...I...I...can't go on like this."

Sonic saw a cliff. He walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"I'm sorry for everything I done. I'm sorry for running away from you Amy."

Sonic jumped.

"Goodbye everyone. Goodbye Amy. I'll never bother you again."

Tails saw Sonic falling. He flew towards Sonic and caught him. Sonic looked around. He then saw Tails.

"Just in case he doesn't do something stupid."

Tails pressed a button. Sonic was tied up.

"Tails! Let me go!"

"I'll let you go, until you explain why you were attempted to do suicide?"

"I...have...a...broken heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Look I'll explain everything, if you please untie me?"

Tails pressed a button.

Sonic was free. He got up and sat by Tails.

"It all started out like this. Same thing like Amy told you but, I'm going tell you a little bit more of the story."

Sonic told Tails everything.

"Now you know why I feel like this. I know how much you want to help, but there's nothing you can do. She moved on. And we can't fix it."

Sonic got up.

"Thanks for saving my life back there."

Sonic jumped and ran to the forest.

Tails flew back to his lab. He walked to the forest and found Sonic sitting on a branch.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Why?"

"I want to see how this goes too."

"I don't know. I guess you could."

Tails laid on a tree branch.

"So, is this what you're gonna do? The same thing you always do?"

"I guess so."

"So, you're just gonna forget about yesterday."

"I'm not gonna forget it. Let's just say, I'm gonna roll with it. Or till she wants me back, if that happens."

"Till she wants you back?"

"What would you do?"

"Be really upset and think about what I done, or move on."

"Listen, thanks for helping me. Even though, I still haven't gotten her back."

"I'm always with you. I'm your brother. And you're best friend."

"Don't tell anyone about this okay."

"You should be telling Amy."

"Oh...man."

"Least you're here. Nobody can find you here."

"I guess you're right."

"I've been meaning to ask you? Do you have a house or something? Cause I never seen it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need one."

Tails climbed down and started to dig.

"What are you doing Tails?"

"I'm making your new underground home."

"I don't need a home. I never had a home in my life."

"You're gonna have one soon."

Sonic sighed.

By the end of the day, Tails was finished making Sonic's house.

"Okay Sonic, take a look at your new home."

Sonic went inside and gasped.

"How did you..."

"There, now you have everything you need. A bed, a shower, a TV, a couch, a table, a fridge, and a sink."

"I have my own fridge? Are there chile dogs?"

"Of course."

"Tails, thanks for making me a new home. But, where did you get all this stuff?"

"While you were sleeping, I went to get a some materials, food, a some furniture."

"You bought all that for me?"

"Us. I'm living here too."

"Tails, why did you give me this? I mean, I don't really need all this, but what I'm saying is, how is this helping me?"

"I'm trying to get your mind off of Amy. I'm just trying to cheer you up."

Sonic sighed.

"Okay."

"Great. by the way, I'm gonna need some help. I'm moving my stuff here."

"Why can't you just teleport it here."

"Great idea. What haven't I thought of that?"

Tails brought out a little remote. He pressed a button and teleported his stuff.

"Tails, I was joking."

"Well, not anymore."

"Where is your stuff?"

"In my new lab."

Tails went downstairs and showed Sonic his new lab.

"This place is bigger than it looks."

"Because it's underground. Just like our secret place where the freedom fighters live."

"Sure whatever."

"Now I just need to organize my stuff."

"You want me to help you?"

"No, I got it."

"Okay."

2 weeks later, Sonic was looking at his pictures. He found a photo of him and Amy. Sonic sighed and putted the photo away. Tails came in.

"Hey Sonic, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just looking at my photos."

"Look, I know you're still upset about Amy. Crying isn't gonna work. I know she still loves you. She fell for you since you first met her. It's not your fault that you're were trying to protect her. You're just doing your job."

"I just wanted to be with Amy. I was just too shy to tell her how I feel. And...I just wanted to protect her. I don't understand why she just doesn't want me."

"She thought that you didn't love her. She knows that you were trying to protect her."

"Why does it have to be this way?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to cheer you up. Maybe this is the time that you should move on. I know that sounds hard but..."

"Maybe you're right. If she doesn't want me, then so be it."

"Okay, I guess you're done with Amy. Now what was I gonna tell you? Oh yeah, Knuckles said he wants the 15 bucks back."

"But, I thought you gave it to him."

"No, I give it back to you."

"Here."

Sonic took out $15.

"Tell him don't give it back to me."

"Okay."

Tails left. Sonic picked up the photo again. He sighed and putted the photo away. He laid down and went to sleep. Amy was going through her photos. She picked up a pic of her and Sonic. Then, she started to think.

"I haven't seen Sonic for a while. Maybe he's still upset about me. I didn't mean to break his heart. I just wanted to be friends. That's what he wanted right? Maybe, I should talk to him.

Amy went to the park to find Sonic. She couldn't find him.

"I guess he isn't here. Let's see if he's at Tails' house." She went to Tails' house. She knocked on the door. No one answered.

"I guess he isn't home."

She walked back home.

"I'll just wait till tomorrow. They're probably doing something."

Amy looked at her clock.

"Better get ready for bed."

Amy went to her room and laid down. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day, Amy was looking for Sonic. She looked in the forest. Tails was walking home. He saw Amy calling Sonic's name.

"Well, better get Sonic."

Tails ran home and went inside. Sonic was sitting on his bed. Tails went in Sonic's room.

"Tails? Where were you?"

"Amy is looking for you."

"You're kidding?"

"No I'm not."

Sonic looked out and saw Amy.

"What does she want?"

"I don't know, why don't you go see her?"

"I don't want to. You go talk to her."

"Okay, you want me to tell her that you're here or..."

"No, tell her what does she want?"

"Okay."

Tails got out and went to Amy.

"Hey Amy."

Amy looked at Tails.

"Tails, have you seen Sonic?"

"No, why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"The last time I seen him was here. He was really upset when you wanted to become friends with him."

"I want to see him. I want to tell him something."

"Can I tell him for you?"

"Okay, tell him that I'm sorry for breaking his heart."

"Okay."

Amy left. Tails started to think.

"Yes! Just as planned."

Tails went to Sonic.

"What does she want?"

"She wants you. She said that she's sorry for breaking your heart."

"I don't even care."

"This is a good thing. You can have Amy now."

"But you said it was the time to move on."

"It's your decision. I suggest you go back to her."

"I don't know, let me think about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

The next day, Sonic was holding a pic of him and Amy. He stared at it for a whole minute. Then, he placed the down. Tails came in.

"Hey Sonic."

"Hey Tails."

"Amy really wants you. She's looking all over for you. She even went to Eggman's base."

"BY HERSELF?!"

"I went with her so Eggman won't catch her. It's a good thing he wasn't there."

"Tails, I don't understand why you just take her to Eggman's base. You two could've been caught."

"Look, all trying to say is that Amy wants you back and you should go back to her. Can you please just go see her?"

Sonic sighed.

"Okay. I'll go see her."

"She's in the park."

Sonic went to the door. He stop and looked at Tails.

"Thanks for everything Tails."

"Your welcome."

Sonic gave Tails a hug. He got out and went to the park. Amy was sitting on a bench. She sighed as she looked at a photo of Sonic.

Sonic saw Amy. He walked up to her and sat by her.

"You needed me Ames?"

Amy looked at Sonic. Amy hugged Sonic tight.

"Where were you? It's been days since I seen you."

"Living in my new underground home."

"The one that Tails made you?"

"Ye-Yeah. How did you know?"

"Tails told me everything."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He even told me that you over reacted and tried to jump off a cliff."

"I...uh..."

"Look, I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I didn't mean to break your heart. I just wanted to make you happy. You wanted to be friends. So, you can protect me. But now, you want to be with me."

"I wanted to be with you since I met you."

"Then, why do you run away from me?"

"The reason why I ran away is because...I'm too shy to tell you that I...love you. I'm sorry for running away."

"It's okay Sonic. I forgive you."

Sonic held Amy's hand. Amy held Sonic's hand.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Sonic."

Sonic lean towards Amy and kissed her. Amy held Sonic tight and deepen the kiss. Tails was watching them.

"This is gonna be a keeper."

Tails took out a camera and took a pic of Sonic and Amy kissing. He then took out a pencil and paper.

20 minutes later, Sonic was walking with Amy.

"I hope you didn't tell anyone about this."

"Why would I?"

"Because I don't want any of my friends, besides Tails, knowing about this."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything."

"I gotta go Ames. I gotta go see what Tails is up to now."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sonic gave Amy a quick kiss and ran home. Amy walked home.

3 minutes later, Sonic went inside. He found a small box in his room. There was a note attached to it. Sonic picked up the note and read it.

Dear Sonic,

I couldn't miss the romance. So, I took a pic of you two. I left a copy in the box. You made her really happy. I told you she still loves you. Anyway, I wanted to say that I had fun living with you. I had to move back to my old house. Why? Because you I only lived with you just because I wanted to help you out. You can tell Amy to move in with you. Or you can move in with Amy. Do whatever you want. It's still your house. Just don't lose it.

Sincerely,

Your best buddy Tails.

P.S

I figured you're gonna need something special in the future. I left you a little surprise in the box. Just don't let Amy see it. She might freak out. Also, you're welcome.

Sonic looked in the box. He saw the photo of him and Amy kissing. He looked deeper inside. He find a small box. He opened it. He's eyes were wide.

"A ring? Where did he get this."

A note was on the bottom of the box.

Dear Sonic,

You're probably saying where did I get this from? This is very special ring I made. It say you're name and Amy's name on top. The colors are blue and pink. It's made out of the emerald. Well, emeralds. I had to use two. Make sure that you don't lose this. I didn't spend all day making a ring for nothing. There's a another ring box. Same thing as the ring you got. One for you. And one for Amy. My fingers are killing me now. You can call me if you have any questions.

Sincerely,

Your best buddy Tails.

Sonic picked up another ring box. He then, putted the ring boxes away. He took out the photo and putted it in his room. 5 minutes later, He putted the box away and smiled.

Now that's a h-

"Can I do it for once."

Okay, go ahead. You did help Sonic.

"Now that's a happy ending."

THE END.


End file.
